The library
by 1017kristen377
Summary: after confessing his love for a certain brunette, said person comes from hyrule to work at the new library opening up. i suck at summaries XD ShadXLinkXIke. yaoi do not read do not like. R&R plz! chapter 2 up. complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright well…mi friend, Katie (idk4696) came over mi house for mi sisters birthday. We wur talking and stoof bout things and other things and I suddenly said something like, "I was to do a ShadXLinkXIke type triangle thing." She helped me with the idea. Wut idea was that…well, read to find out. :D thankies bff! *slaps joo*. Ps: it might not be s good as you think (cuz I suck at writing XD)**

**Yaoi boyxboy no likey no read! :(**

**Couple(s): ShadXLink, IkeXlink, ShadxLinkxIke triangle. **

**Link**

** / \**

**Shad~~~~~~ Ike**

"Hey, Link, did you know we have a library here in the mansion?" Zelda asked as she placed her plate next to the Hylian's and took a seat.

"We do?" the blond asked as he looked at Zelda.

"Yup, and I heard that they're going to open it today at around seven! I want to see if I get a job there." She began eating her meal. Link went back to reading a book that he brought from Hyrule

Ike looked around the room and found his best friend, link. He quickly walked over to the hero and sat across from him. "Hey Link." Ike said as he sat down.

"Oh, hi Ike." Link said looking up from his book to the mercenary.

"What's that?" Ike asked stuffing his face with steak, not bothering to cut it up.

"Oh this," Link held up the book. "This is just something I was given from a friend in Hyrule. It's a book written in a different language-some sky text or something. Being honest, I can't really read it." He smiled and laughed a fake, nervous, laugh. Then began to flip through the old, yellow like pages.

"Who gave it to you?" Ike said as he placed his bottle of soda down.

"A friend" Link smiled as he teased Ike.

"What friend?" the cobalt haired man said, not caring for the teasing.

"Well, it was sh-" he was cut of by a certain princess.

"Shad right?"

"Um….yeah." Link blushed lightly.

"You know link, you're not going to be able to see him again. So why do you carry that book around with you?"

Link didn't say anything back.

Ike kept looking at the person who was talking, his head moving back and fourth from Link to Zelda. "Hold on Link!" Ike said standing up and moving his hands in front of him, motioning the stop sign. "Who's this Shad dude?"

"He's someone who I had to help in Hyrule. Well, I chose to help him. He was really puzzled with the statues all over the fields of Hyrule and needed some assistance to figure out what to do. I took my dominion rod and showed it to this old lady who lived in the hidden village. She gave me this book and I took it to shad. He began flipping through the pages and seemed so happy. He then said these weird words in a different language-probably from the sky language thing, to a statue in front of a hole. And…" while link was talking about this man, shad, he had a big smile planted on his face and his eyes were shining

"Alright that's enough, I get it now. So you helped him with the statue and then he gave you that book then went your separate ways." Ike took a seat, no one could see it but he was a bit jealous. Oh how he wanted to go on an adventure with the beautiful blond Hylian; Just him and link-alone.

"Well, link." Zelda said getting up. "Let's go check out that library shall we?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Link got up with his plate and followed after Zelda to the trash cans.

"Wait up for me!" Ike called as he ran over to the others.

- (Library 7:25 PM) -

"hey Zelda, don't you think that Master hand would've held some sort of meeting for this 'library'" Link said making quote marks with his fingers as he said "library".

"He is, tomorrow. He's going to announce it later before we all go to bed."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Ike asked crossing his arms.

"Umm…I know someone." She led them to the basement of the mansion, where no one goes because some say it's haunted. "Here we go." She tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Hmm…that's strange. She said as she tried again.

"Zelda read the sign." Ike said rolling his eyes at the princess.

Link and Zelda read it at the same time. "Opens in 6/22/10 at 7pm."

Link blinked, "so Zelda got the date wrong by one day."

"Umm….sorry I guess I did, Heh." She nervously laughed then darted away from the two. "Bye!" she yelled embarrassed.

"Zelda's acting weird. It's like she meant to lead us here and leave." Ike said.

"Really, she seemed the same to me." Link said. He looked around the room.

"Well, uh, I guess we should get going to our rooms." Ike said as he began walking out of the room. "Umm, Link, you want me to walk you to your room?" the cobalt hared man said, blushing lightly.

"Sure Ike." Link smiled and hurried up next to Ike. They began walking. Zelda-who was hiding somewhere, began squealing. She set this up, Ike taking link to his room as if they were going out. She figured out some time ago that Ike liked link. So she decided to help them today.

"So link, the room on the first floor right?" Ike said, trying to start conversation.

"Umm, right." Link laughed nervously.

"Link, how come you have a different floor than us?"

"Oh, probably because I was in the first tournament here. You know, the one with only me Mario, Samus, Ness, Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby, and captain falcon." Link counted his fingers, trying to see if he got al of them.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

It was quiet again as they made their way to the blondes room. Soon they approached the door. "See you tomorrow. "Link said waving his hand at the other then reaching it to the door knob. Suddenly he was turned around and inches away from the cobalt's face.

"Ike…?"

All the mercenary did was stare at the boy. His eyes piercing the Hylian, as if to look through or even inside the boy. "s-sorry," Ike said as he let go of Link. "See you tomorrow then." He turned around and began walking away.

"wa-"Link couldn't finish his sentence as Ike began running away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Ike. Why didn't you do it? It was your lucky chance." Ike smacked himself. "tomorrow…"

"I am going to go to the smash mansion tomorrow around noon." He said to his comrades around the table with the map in the middle.

"Are you now?" said the women with the black hair. "Make sure you tell me all about it. Seems interesting."

"I will be sure to tell you all about what I have seen their and did when I return. Although it would be as if I am a "smasher" there and so I will probably only get off during the winter and spring break." He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Oh, well do you think that Link would be there?" said the women again.

"I sure hope he would."

(next day)

There was a knock at Ike's door. The cobalt grunted as he rolled over. The person knocked again, annoying the mercenary.

"Ike? Ike?" said a certain Hylian boy. This voice struck Ike as if by lightning. He quickly pulled a shirt on and pants then ran over to the door.

"Oh hi Link." The man panted as he opened the door and stepped back. Link walked in, he looked down. "Anything you need?"

"Umm, I've never told anyone his before. But, if you want to listen then..." He looked up at Ike. The mercenary took a step back, link looked…cute, more cute than before.

"Yeah sure, come here, sit down." He patted the seat next to him on the bed.

"thanks." The blond mumbled as he took a seat next to his friend. "Umm…I think I love shad."

Ike chocked at the sound of this, he stared at the Hylian. "Love? That guy you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, because…when I was in Hyrule, we sort of," he looked at his legs and began playing with his thumbs. "…k-kissed."

This took Ike by surprise. He clenched his chest as he felt something in there break, his heart. 'Link…loves someone else. Not me…' "S-so Link, your gay right?"

Link blushed a deep crimson shade of red. "n-no, I-I-…guess." He began to get teary eyes. "I don't want to be though." He looked at Ike and smiled slightly, though it was a fake smile. "When a guy leaves you it hurts more than a girl."

"Shad left you? Who would do that to a sweet, beautiful, innocent guy like you?" Ike said without realizing what he really said.

"Thanks Ike but, after I was doing the temple in the sky. I found him and Ashei together, kissing and hugging and all that other lovey-dovey stuff." He turned away from the mercenary.

"W-why are you telling me?" Ike asked, changing the subject a little.

"Because, you're my closest and most dearest friend. You seemed like you were interested in knowing about shad yesterday and so…I though I should tell you. Zelda doesn't even know what happened and she's the princess of Hyrule. I thought I could trust you. "

"Oh," another crack in his already broken heart, "then…why love and not loved."

"Because, I still love him, to this day. I can't stop thinking about him." He covered hi face with his hands, his voice cracking and trembling with every word he said. "I HATE THIS!" he screamed through tears.

Ike felt so sorry for him. Although he knows that Link would never like him as he does this 'shad' guy. He placed an arm around the Hylian and his other combing and petting the blonde locks of the teenage boy. "I'm sorry Link."

After Link calmed down a little bit they went to eat lunch with each other since the skipped breakfast. They sat down with their plates, grilled cheese and juice. Zelda saw them and ran over to them.

"Hey guys." She said exited.

"What's up Zelda?" Ike asked, Link looked up but didn't say anything except "hi."

"Well, I heard that there going to get people from other worlds to be part of the library staff. Guess what worlds their going to do!" she took a seat on the other side of link.

"What?" the two males said in sync.

"HYRULE!" she yelled and almost knocked down her drink as she hit the table.

"What about the other one?" Ike asked, not really caring.

"Oh, well some mushroom toads' thing peoples are coming from Mario's world." She said as she took a bite of her grilled cheese

"Who's coming from our words Zelda?" link asked.

"You'll find out link. It's a surprise." She chuckled as she teased the Hylian. "Oh yeah, master hand said-" she was cut off by the speakers.

-_Click- _"everyone please report to the auditorium at this time. Please report to the auditorium at this time everyone. Thank you." _–Click-_

"That?" asked the cobalt haired man.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Hello everyone, and thanks for coming." Master hand said as all the smashers took a seat. "I have brought you all here today to welcome the staff members for our new library that is opening up today. It is on the basement floor-and no, it's not haunted. It will be opening at seven PM. I want everyone to get their own library card in front of the doors. You will be responsible for any lost or overdue books, even though you really shouldn't be able to loose them in that small room of yours." He paused and went behind the red curtains for a few seconds. Finally he returned to the stage, "I would like to welcome our friends from the mushroom Kingdome, toads!" Suddenly about ten or eleven toads from the mushroom kingdom world jumped out from behind the curtain. One tripped.

"Now, please welcome another friend from one of our favorite worlds-Hyrule. This person is extremely smart so we put him on the computer, or the check out counter, he had to have some training in them (computers). Please give a round of applause for…"

The red curtains moved and a brunette haired man slowly walked out form behind, a big white smile planted on his face, right under his dark, almost brown glasses. His blue eyes scanned the crowd of applauding smashers. They landed on a specific person, a specific Hylian. Said person's heart was beating, faster than when he had to face Ganondorf while surrounded by the ring of fire. His sapphire blue eyes filled with tears.

Ike looked at link, he saw the state he was in. the boy looked terrified as well as astonished. 'This man…he can't be!'

"Shad!"

Link took a step back; he closed his eyes and gave out a small moan. Ike put a hand on his shoulder and held him close. "Is he the man you're…" he asked the shaking boy.

"Y-yeah. W-why… is he here…?"

"I told him to come here. It was a request from me, the princess. He couldn't resist." Zelda said as she smiled at link. "Now if you want him to read you that book he can."

Ike gave Zelda a most terrifying glare, one that looked like he was ready to kill. If Zelda knew that link loved shad, then she would of never of asked him to come here. Now instead of helping Ike's chances, she just made them worst. Ike grabbed Zelda by the shoulder-hard- and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Zelda, how could you!" he yelled at her.

"How could I what?"

"Bring him here?"

"Who, shad?"

"Yes!" he let go of Zelda and walked away from the doors to the auditorium. "Link loves shad. He told me earlier."

"What! L-love." She collapsed to the ground. "Ike, I'm so sorry-I didn't know!"

Suddenly all the smashers in the auditorium left. It was practice time now and so the hallways were flooded with the whole roster. Zelda stood up and walked with peach and Samus. She looked at Ike, mouthing the words 'I'll fix this somehow'.

The only person left in the auditorium was Link. He was kneeling on the floor, hands over his face. He wasn't crying though. "Link." Ike asked walking into the room; he placed a hand on the younger ones back.

"Yes?" to Ike's surprise Link actually responded.

"Let's go. Were going to be late." He held out a hand for the Hylian. Link took his hands away from his face and looked up at the cobalt haired man. He smiled-and it wasn't a fake smile like his others. He reached out his hand.

"Thanks Ike." Link said as the mercenary pulled him up.

"…sorry. I'm not sure how you feel right now-and I really can't relate to this either. But Ummm…" he-still holding onto links hand-pulled the hyaline into a hug. Not one of those man hugs where they do 'oooh' and smack each other on the back. No. I mean a real hug, one you'll get from your lover or best friend.

"Ike?"

"Oh, sorry. You looked like you needed one." He said pushing himself away.

"You're a good friend Ike. Thanks again." He smiled once more, that smile was healing the mercenary's broken heart, healing it slowly. They held each others hands as they walked out of the room. Ike could feel link trembling and shaking as he walked.

after dinner, all the smashers went to the basement, or the library. They each had to get their own library card. Master hand had already made everyone's so they had to line up and receive it outside of the library. Link, of course, was next to Ike.

"You sure you want to go in?" Ike asked. "You know he's going to be in there."

"Yeah. I know." Link took his card from master hand. Ike took his. "But…I want to talk to him, ike." Link smiled up at his fiend." I think I should talk to him about…you know…" he waved to Ike and ran off into the library. Of course Ike wasn't just going to stand there, or shrug link off. He decided to stalk the Hylian. He followed behind him and next to him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Master hand was done giving out his cards and returnee to the upstairs floor to his office. Zelda said earlier that she was going to fix this mess with shad and link and Ike, so she followed master hand to his office. She knocked on the door and a grumpy tired hand (lul can't help but laugh at that) told her to come in.

"What is it princess Zelda?" it said.

"I have something import to talk to you about." She said taking a seat at his desk.

Link slowly and quietly walked around the library, looking for the checkout counter where shad would be. He finally found the brunette. He was talking to peach, well peach was more like flirting with him. This made Link jealous but he didn't want to be rude. So he just stayed where he was and waited for the blonde to stop talking.

Ike was in the aisle behind link, peeking through a hole that a missing book made. He was watching the blonds back, literally, keeping an eye on him in case he needs assistance. As he saw the Hylian begin to walk towards the man, he couldn't help but come out of hiding and walk with him.

"Hi" Ike smiled.

Link looked at him and sighed, then smiled. He had a good feeling about this now.

"what's that now?" master hand asked.

"Well, it's about the new library and the employees." Zelda said as she tried to find the right words to say.

"What about them?"

"I need you to fire one of them?"

"Who?"

"Umm…well Shad."

"h-hey there Shad." Link said as a light blush spread over his cheeks. He couldn't believe shad was actually here.

"Why hello there out dear green knight. The people back in your hometown, orodon, are very worried about you and your health. I believe they asked me to check up on you and for you to start sending them letters. You know, Rusl , Ilia, and especially Collin; out of everyone in that village, he misses you the most." He smiled at the other Hylian.

"Oh, well…I guess I should start sending them some letters when I don't have anything else to do." Link smiled. "You know shad, I never got to talk to you about the Ococa. I think that's what there called."

"Oh, do you mean the sky beings?"

"Yeah…" they continued to talk about stuff in Hyrule, which made Ike very confused.

'Man, this guy sure can talk a lot.' Ike though

"So, who is this person standing next to you, Link?" Shad asked changing the subject a little.

"Oh, this is my best friend here, Ike Griel." He smiled. Ike reached out his hand.

"hi." Was all he said, and he kind of growled it at this foreigner.

"Hello there Mister Griel." Shad said as he shook the mercenary's hand.

"Just call me ike." The other growled, jealous that these two are so close.

"Will do."

"No,no,no,no. out of the question. I will not fire an employee if they did nothing wrong. I'm sorry princess."

Zelda stood up and slammed her fist on Master hands desk, accidently turning on the microphone and speakers throughout the whole mansion.

_-Click- _"You _have_ to fire shad! _Link_ _loves him-a lot and Ike loves Link_. Don't you see the problem? If link loves Shad then Ike won't get a chance with him!"

"Zelda. You know the microphone is on. Everyone just heard what you said." Said master hand.

"Wha-" _-click-_

Everyone in the library, in the hallway leading to the library and on the steps stared at Link and Ike. Link's eyes stayed glues to the apricot colored counter top, mouth open, legs shaking and heart beating fast. He was speechless.

Ike was staring at Link, his heart beating faster than before even though it was now broken to pieces, just like the mirror leading to the twilight realm.

Shad was shocked, he was more…exited. The big smile on his face earlier that afternoon had returned and his eyes narrowed down on a single blonde Hylian, just like in the auditorium. "So, you _do_ _l_ove me link?" he chuckled.

Link looked up; he looked at shad, then Ike. He turned around just to see the many faces of the smashers, some who came from upstairs to see link and what he was doing. Rumors were already being spread and whispers echoed throughout the almost quiet library.

"I heard that Ike and link are going out now."

"But what about Shad and Link?"

"I heard that Shad and link kissed while we were eating dinner."

"I heard that Shad and Ike are going to fight over Link."

"But if Shad goes with link what about Ike?"

"Somebody told me that link doesn't love any of them and they just love link."

It was all whispers until somebody started to crack up and laugh. They pointed to the three and shouted, _"Link only attracts guys since he's gay!"_

Suddenly the whole library was filled with laughter, which was the only thing heard.

"i-i-." link tried to speak but became to embarrassed to. He quickly turned around and darted out of the room. Ike gave a dead glare to the brunette before running after his blond hero.

**A/N: so how was it? Like? Don't like? I was going to make it a one shot, but I don't feel like doing it anymore. (Anyway it'll be to long.) So please look forward t part two. I won't upload it though, unless I get some new reviews. **

**PS: I think some of this stuff isn't entirely true. Like the Oacaca. (Not sure how to spell it XD) and toads? Is that wut there called? PS: links kinda bipolar isn't he? Lul. So yeah**

**REVIEW OR SHAD WILL KIDNAP LINK AND IKE WILL NEVER SEE OUR FAVORITE HEROIC HYLIAN EVER AGAIN! But if you like shadxlink more the review or ike'll kidnap link and shad never see link. So yeah, please review. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Link bolted up to his room and slammed the door shit behind. He plopped himself up on his bed, his hands somewhat over his eyes as he began to take everything in. "h-how did Zelda know about m-me and s-shad?" he asked himself, shaking. He then heard footsteps in the distance through his door. _Ike must of followed me here. _He thought just as he realized who could've told Zelda.

"Ike…?"

The footsteps drew closer and Link didn't want to talk to the traitor. He opened the window on the other side of the room and made and escape to the roof. Just as he left the door flew open and a tall cobalt haired man walked in.

"Link!" the mercenary called into the now empty room. He saw the window open and at first thought of the worst thing. "LINK! LINK!" he yelled running towards the window and stared down at the ground. He wasn't there '_whew'. _He looked up and saw that you can get the roof from his room. _Link must've climbed this to get to the roof _Ike thought as he began climbing up. He saw a figure sitting, their back facing the mercenary. Ike crawled over to him and sat behind him.

"Li-" he couldn't even finish saying the others name. They sat in silence for quiet some time before Link spoke up.

"So…You like me?" his voice quivered.

"Yes." He paused and stared at the back of the green clad figure in front of him. Even in the dark you could see his green garbs and his dirty blond hair. "but you like Shad. So I thought-"

"-that you wouldn't get a chance with me?" Link finished.

"Yeah."

There was that awkward silence again.

"I… know that we are best friends Ike but…" the Hylian paused. Still refusing to turn around and look at the other. "I don't think…" he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me Ike?"

"Because I didn't think you like men!"

Finally the blond spun around and glared in the cobalt's dark blue eyes. "I don't like men! I like Shad!"

"Shad's still a guy though Link!"

"I don't go around looking at men and saying 'wow what a nice ass he's got!'"

"I don't mean it like that!"

"Ike!" he turned back around. "I don't really think it's a good idea to be hanging out around each other right now, I need some time to think."

_-Crack- _another piece of Ike's shattered heart had broken.

"Yeah. Your absolutely right Link…" he faked a smile even though Link wasn't looking at him. He walked over to the Hylian and patted his head before leaving where he came form. He climbed back into link room and walked out. He silently walked back to his room and before opening the door he punched himself-hard-in the face.

"You stupid asshole! You just let your love go!" he looked back to where he just came from. "I'm not giving up hat easily Link. I'm not going to lose to a guy wearing glasses." He stormed off into his room and locked the door.

Link laid down on the roof and tears began filling his eyes. _Ike…loves me? But I like Shad-right? Who do I really like?_ He turned over to his side. _who do I really like? _Link spent the night on the roof and when morning came he was one of the fists to wake up.

!

Link decided to go down to the dinning hall to grab something to eat/ bad idea. As soon as he walked in the whole room turned quiet. They adverted their attentions from the food to the now embarrassed Hylian who was frozen in front if the tall doors. He looked to the floor to hide his blush and turned around to walk out but was stopped by someone wearing a blue jumpsuit. She stood in front of the boy and held her hand out to stop him from going any further.

"Link." Samus said calmly. "Link, please explain what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean? What happened yesterday?" Link asked acting stupid.

"Don't play dumb with me elf boy! What did Zelda mean about you liking Shad? Your suppose to like Ike!" she yelled stomping her foot.

"Huh?"

Zelda finally showed up and she marched into the dinning hall. "Link!" she ran to the boy and Samus let go of him. "Link I'm so sorry about yesterday! I-I-I was just trying to help and Ike he, he only told me about your crush. I wasn't planning on telling anyone else-honestly!" she said falling to her knees.

"Zelda. But why did you want to fire Shad?" Link asked kneeling next to her.

"Ike wanted me and Samus to help get you two…you know, together."

Link looked over at Samus as if saying 'is this true?' though he did believe Zelda.

"Yes. Ike wanted help cuz' he's such a loser when it comes to love. If he just confessed before-when he first began falling for you- then this wouldn't of happened."

"It might've." Link said looking back to the floor, he stood up then began walking out of the dinning hall.

"Link wait! Where are you going?" Samus and Zelda both said at the same time as they also held their hand out.

"No where important." He walked out of the room and down the hall to the basement steps.

!

Link was looking in the 'romance' section of the library. He was trying to find out what to do-_what if you like someone but some other person likes you at the same time. What's that called a love…love…_he flipped open a book and spotted the words 'love triangle': A brief description: when two people like you.

He began reading it and seeing that unless he gives up on shad or Ike gives up on him there's no way to get out of it. Sighing Link returned the book to the shelf and continued his quest for answers. Link stood on the stool (cuz' he's so short) and reached up to get a book from the second shelf from the top. The Hylian has his hands and arms high above his head, leaving his stomach and sides exposed.

Suddenly someone's hands were around the boy's slim green waist and they were tickling his stomach. Shocked from this sudden touch Link fell back and knocked whoever was behind him to the floor, landing on top of the "stranger". Link sat up and whoever was underneath him has their legs in between the Hylian's. Noticing this Link jolted up and turned around only to see a glasses-wearing brunette man rubbing the back of his head.

"Shad?" Link asked surprised by the others actions from awhile ago.

"Heh, I do believe I owe you an apology for startling you Link. I'm sincerely sorry for scaring you." Shad said as he stood up.

"Ummm…Shad. About yesterday I…I…I can explain! You see well…Ummm…:" Link directed his attention to the floor, not wanting Shad to see he obvious blush forming on his cheeks. "Ummm…."

"Hey Link. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?" Shad asked, surprising the hero and making him walk back, tripping over the stool and sending him almost knocking into the books if it wasn't for Shad catching him. The brunette pulled the boy closer to him, almost like a hug.

"G-go out w-with y-y-y-you!" Link asked as his face turned a darker color of red if that was even possible.

"Yes! What do you say?" Shad asked as he held onto the others hands.

"Well…Shad Ummm…I gu-"

"That's great Link!" Shad said interrupting the boy. "Want to go out and get something to eat tonight?" Shad asked smiling.

"Oh…sure?" Link asked questioning whether or not he should really go. I mean he just got into a big fight with Ike bout all of this and, well its kinda going fast. _Were only going out to dinner. That's it. Nothing else. It's not rushing it or anything._

"Great, I will be by your room at around seven." Shad smiled at the Hylian before walking away. "See you later." He called.

Link sighed that off and heading off to the exit. What Link didn't know was that behind the bookshelf they (shad and link) were talking in front off, Ike was hiding there. He heard everything.

!

(That night)

Shad met Link at his room and they began their journey to the city. Holding hands the scholar and the hero walked to the bus stop. Getting on the bus they walked in silence to the back and took a seat. Awkward silence fell between them and the only sounds were those of people around them. Finally Shad spoke up.

"So Link, what is your opinion of being here? Do you enjoy staying in a big house like that of Hyrule castle?"

"Yeah, though I don't really think it's as big as the castle back in Hyrule. " Link smiled.

"So, you are going to be participating in a tournament later on this week right Link?" the brunette asked.

Link looked around, feeling someone's eyes on him. "Oh, yeah I am." He replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a light gray jacket, covering a man's body and face. He wore a similar color hat but the man's dark blue hair was what link was really suspicious about.

"Link, is there something bothering you?" shad asked, cupping his hands around Links.

"Oh, no, nothing really." Link said looking back at the other Hylian.

They finally arrived at their stop and walked off. The suspicious man that Link was looking at walked off right behind them. The two Hylian's walked causally into the nearest restaurant. They were seated close by the window in the far left corner of the building.

"This feels wonderful, am I right Link?" Shad asked, he was sitting a crossed from the blond.

"Oh, umm yeah." Link said, looking behind Shad just in time to see the same man walk in. He was seated a couple rows from Link but was on the other side. He kept his eyes glued to that cobalt haired man, how suspicious that man looked, how familiar he was.

"Link, are you feeling well?" shad asked, placing a hand on the others forehead.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Link smiled, looking back at Shad. The waitress approached the two.

"So, you guys here for a little family reunion?" she asked, holding the notebook in her left hand and a pen in the other. She wore a big smile and had curly blond hair.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, but you must be this young mans father, right dear? I hope you two have a fun family time here!" She cooed. "Now, what will you be having for tonight? Will you be staring with drinks?" she asked, her pen hovering above the paper-getting ready to jot down the notes.

"Yes, water would be fine." Shad said, Link nodded-not wanting to speak.

"Very well then. I'll be back shortly." She said then walked off.

"So Link, it seems to me hat you have yet to get over that shyness of yours." Shad said, wanting a reply back but getting none from the teenager sitting directly across from him.

Instead of looking at shad Link was staring at the woman who just walked in. He stood up and nearly flipped the chair over when he saw who it was. "Zelda!" Link said, almost yelling.

"What?" shad asked turning around. Zelda walked over to the suspicious man and sat across from him. They began talking. "Hmm, that is Zelda. I wonder why she came here. It seems that guy is perhaps her date." He said smiling then turning back around.

The rest of the night Link kept looking at Zelda and that man. He could see the man pointing to him and even from faraway Link could see that dark cobalt like eyes. Zelda kept turning around whenever he pointed. They didn't order anything either. Shad had to keep repeating Links name to get his attention. They ate dinner and walked to the bus. They were silent for most of the ride and only talked about that man and Zelda. After getting off the bus they walked to the mansion in silence. Finally they arrived at the mansion.

"So, would you care for me to escort you to your room?" Shad asked Link as they walked in the doors.

"S-sure." Link said looking at the floor and playing with his fingers.

They began their new journey to the blond Hylian's room. They walked through the darkened mansion halls until they came across the blonde's room. Opening the door and before walking in, Link turned around to face his partner. Shad smiled.

"Goodnight Link."

"g-goodnight."

Shad chuckled. "Come by the library tomorrow morning."

"Will do." Link smiled up at the brunette.

Gripping tight on the smaller boys shoulders and bending down to his level, the scholar kissed his partner softly on his slightly pink shaded lips. (Ugh cant do kiss scenes sorry T^T)

"See you tomorrow morning." Shad called walking away from a very shocked Hylian.

_That kiss…it didn't...it didn't feel right. _A very puzzled Link thought as he stood there for a few moments before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

! (NEXT DAY)

Link woke up early that morning. He desperately wanted to see Shad today, but felt a little uncomfortable about last night's kiss. He immediately blushed at that thought (them kissing). The blonde Hylian rose from his bed and slowly walked over to his dresser. He slipped out of his sleeping clothes and into his normal green tunic, along with his chainmail and under shirt/pants. After slipping on his boots and gloves, Link placed his hat over his blond locks and walked out of the room. He walked at a quick pace to get to the basement. It was so early in the morning that there weren't a lot of smashers roaming around the halls. The only ones Link saw were Fox, Falco, Wolf, and snake.

Finally getting to the basement steps the hero took a deep breathe before walking down that small yet long set of stairs. He opened up the Library doors and walked in, looking around to se if anyone was even there.

"Link!" a voice called to the Hylian. The brunette came out from behind the large bookshelf and hugged the small boy.

"H-hi Shad." Link said nervously.

"Please do take a seat over here; I want to speak with you about the Oacoco." Shad said leading Link to a chair in front of the checkout counter.

They talked about Link's adventure with the yellow flying bird beast things and soon enough all the smashers were awake. Most of them were in the Library for they heard that Shad and Link were in there.

"Well, that's what happened." Link said finishing his story.

"Wow, so a giant dragon actually took over the city in the sky! And you defeated it and saved the Oacoco?" Shad asked with a giant smile on his face. He was writing this all down.

"Umm, y-yeah." Link said, blushing for people were looking at him. "Hey Shad I kinda have to get going. You see I have a tournament in a couple days and I'm facing Wario so, I have to go train." Link said in almost a whisper.

"Aright Link. See you around!" Shad said.

"B-bye Shad." Link said while he was getting up.

"Hold on." the brunette took hold of the others Hand and pulled him into a not very deep but still deep kiss. Some smashers' whistled while other turned their heads and gagged. Link looked around after they were done and without saying anything he ran out of the room, blushing a dark red color.

! (LUNCH)

"Last night, I saw you and Shad walking out of the mansion! What were you two doing together that?" Samus asked, leaning in closer to Link.

"U-um we were just going to get something to eat Samus." Link said blushing.

"Why did you go with him?" Zelda asked, setting her plate down next to Link's.

"Umm…yesterday afternoon Shad kinda…umm…he kinda…" He exchanged looks from Zelda to Samus.

"What did he do!" the two girls shouted at the same time. Making Link cover his ears.

"He asked me out." Link said blushing even deeper than this morning.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!" the two girls yelled extremely loud that almost every smasher heard them.

"Y-yeah. So he too me out to dinner…" Link looked over at Zelda. "Zelda, did you go out last night?"

Zelda looked puzzled, "n-no what are you talking about Link!" She waved her hands in front of the Hylian's face.

"I mean I saw you last night with some guy." Link said pushing her hands away.

Zelda sighed, "Alright." She looked at Samus. "Ike overheard you and Shad talking yesterday. He told me about how you and that guy are now going out so I wanted to spy on you. I told Samus and asked her for advice."

"I told her that she should spy on you." Samus smiled. (wat?)

"Yeah, and so Ike got into a disguise and I pretended to go out with him so we could spy on you Like Samus said."

Link was speechless. He just starred at Zelda. Then Samus.

"Are you mad?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"…"

Said cobalt haired man walked in. Samus ran up to him and pulled him over to where thy are sitting. "Come on Ike over here." She said as she dragged him. The bounty hunter then plopped him next to Link.

At first Link turned his head the other way when Ike tried looking at him. Then Ike tried to speak but the blond wouldn't listen.

"Zel, maybe we should leave." Samus whispered in the others ear.

"Yeah, maybe then they'll talk." She snickered as they walked away.

A few moments of silence past as neither of them looked at each other. Though soon enough one of them spoke up.

"You know Link it's been three days since that time…" Ike began. "So, I was wondering if you think…we could just be friends still. I mean, I want to be your friend if that's all can ever be to you." Link didn't turn around as Ike hoped he would.

"Please Link. If we could just be friends then I will be satisfied." Ike touched the shoulder of the green clad figure sitting next to him. Finally the blonde boy turned to look the mercenary in the eye.

"You want to still be friends?" Link asked. Just hearing Link talk was enough to make Ike satisfied.

"Of course I do Link!"

"…even though you know about us and how we are going out." Link asked, looking at the cherry brown table verses Ike.

"Oh, yeah but that doesn't bother me (lie). If you are happy then I am happy, Link." Ike smiled. Link looked up from the table and stared into those dark cobalt colored eyes.

"Promise not to get jealous of Shad or try to make a move one me?" Link asked.

"Promise."

Link cupped his hands over the mercenary's cheeks and squeezed them together. "Good boy, that's a good boy Ikey!" he chanted, as if talking to a dog.

Soon Zelda and Samus came back after seeing the two begin to talk to each other. "So how's it going boys?" Samus asked, sitting next to Ike. Zelda sat next to Link.

"It's all good Samus." Link said smiling at Ike.

"Yeah."

"That wonderful!" the bounty hunter cheerfully shouted.

"So your friends still? You forgive him for telling me and you don't mind the whole crush thing right?" said a certain princess as she leaned in closer to Link.

"Umm…yeah?"

"That's good." Zelda sighed relieved and backed away from him a bit. They begin to chat about upcoming events and random topics.

"So, did you hear about Wario and Jigglypuff?" Samus asked.

"No, what happened?" Zelda said, leaning in closer-interested.

"Well, it seems they're going out. You know as boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Seriously? That's just weird." Ike joined in the conversation.

"No, I think that it's cute." Zelda said.

"Cute?" the two questioned in sync.

"Yeah, they make a good couple." The princess smiled.

Finally lunch was over and everyone went their separate ways. Ike took a walk while Zelda and Samus went to the pool. Link went back to training. He trusted his sword at the sandbag and sent it flying off the stage.

'Maybe I shouldn't have accept Ike's friend request (wut? Sorry people I have no idea what to say here.)' Link thought as sandbag fell from the sky and he began slicing it with his sword. 'I mean, this doesn't really feel right. I was the one who said we shouldn't hang around each other tree days ago, so why did I say those things back there?' he asked himself as he hit sandbag off the small stage once again. "What should I do?"

!

It's been about a week since Shad and Link gone out. Link decided he should accept Ike's friendship and they've been really close lately. Actually, it seems like Link is spending more time with Ike than Shad. Tonight Shad took Link out to dinner again and they just got back from it.

"Shall I do the honor of walking you back to your room Link?" the brunette asked, wrapping his arm around the blonde's.

"Oh, um sure." The other said, looking to the ground, trying to cover his blush. They began walking up the stairs and down the hallway. It was awkward, more awkward than any other time before. Once they got to the blonde Hylian's room, said Hylian took a deep sigh of relief for he thought that awkward silence will soon be filled with goodbyes and Shad'll leave.

"Well, uh…see you tomorrow Shad." Link said shyly.

"Heh, that's funny Link." Shad said, his tone of voice changing. Something was wrong. Shad didn't sound like his usual self. Link felt a little scared so he began closing the door, only for it to be stopped by the Hylian standing on the other side. His foot was placed in between the door and the wall, a long creepy smile stretched across his face. Resembling the one that devil butler wears (kuroshitsuji [black butler] Sebastian M.). Ever so slowly he walked into the dark small room, making the hero walk backwards.

It all passed before his eyes too quickly. Shad pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of the hero. All the other could do was scream until Shad placed his mouth over the blondes, muffling the voice of Link's.

After separating Shad began taking, "I suggest that you stop yelling Link. It's ruining the moment." Saying that he leaned in and began to loosen the stings on Links collar.

"IKE!" The boy cried desperate for his friend to come in and save him. "IKE!" he yelled once more before the brunette turned him over so that his face was pressed up against the pillow.

"Now just relax Link. This is what you wanted when we were in Hyrule, isn't it?" Shad asked, holding the hero's arm above his head.

Suddenly the door sprang open and storming into the dark room was a tall, masculine figure. That person threw the brunette of the boy and yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing Shad!" that person was Ike.

"What am I doing? Well, tall and handsome, it is quite obvious what I am and planning on doing. This young one can't remain clean forever." Saying those last words curved his lips into that same smile.

Link sat up form the bed; he stared at Ike, 'he actually came. Did he hear me yell?'

Soon the halls were filled with smashers. Lights on in al most every room and even the younger ones were awake. They came to see what was going on.

"So you only wanted Link to make him 'unclean'." Ike growled, ignoring the others watching him.

"You could put it like that."

Ike threw a fist at the brunette, only for it to be stopped by the Hylian sitting behind him. "No Ike, if you fight outside the arena you might get expelled." Link said, holding on tight to the arm.

All the commotion downstairs woke the man of the mansion. Master hand floating down and on top the first floor. "What's going on here?" he yelled to the crowd of smashers standing I front of Link's room.

Someone explained and master hand walked in. He took shad away and told everyone to go back to bed. Link couldn't sleep alone so Ike decided to stay with him that night. Zelda and Samus wanted to also but master hand prohibited it.

!(NEXT DAY)

"Thanks to last night shenanigan, the library is closed until further notice. If you have borrowed a book then please go return it today." Master hand said over the loudspeakers.

"Hey Ike…" Link started during breakfast.

"Yeah?" the cobalt replied.

"Thanks for last night. How did you know to come?"

"Oh, well I was walking by and I heard you calling. Heh." Ike said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Walking by?' the Hylian thought.

"So, you're ok right? He didn't go…_that far_ did he?" Ike asked, trying to act all serious now.

"Oh…yeah…he didn't go that far. I'm ok." Saying this Link didn't look at his friend. "Ike…"

"Hmm?"

"…Sorry. I thought Shad was the perfect one for me. I didn't think h-" he was interrupted with a kiss. From who? Who else? The mercenary pulled back, blushing lightly.

"Oh, umm…you had something on your face." He tried to find a good excuse. (Fail)

Link laughed. Ike glared at him. "And just what's so much funny?" Ike said, blushing as he mixed up his words.

"You!" Link laughed harder. "IKE!"

Said person turned their attention away from the giggling hero. Only to return it in a few moments to ask something. "Link; in all seriousness I want you to try me. Please get with me out..." Ike said trying not to sound nervous but giving it away with his last words. Link blushed and tried to hide his laugh.

"…I don't know Ike. I…" the cobalt leaped on to Link and began squeezing the poor boy. They fell onto the floor, Ike on top of the Hylian. They both blushed, embarrassed at all the people looking at them and their current state.

"Ummm…"

"I'll give you some time to think about it Link." Ike said, standing up and helping the other to his feet.

"Thanks Ike." He smiled and they went their separate ways. Link went off to train and Ike went off to secretly watch him.

! (Three days later.)

Link realized, three days ago when they kissed…there was something about it, something felt different from when he was kissed by Shad. It felt almost…right. Link walked down the stairs to the dinning hall. It was around twelve and lunch was now in session. The hero was up for the last few days, thinking about whether he wants to get into another relationship so fast or maybe he should wait. That was his first an it didn't go to well. He didn't want to get his heart broken again-and this soon. Though he felt it was right for him to be with Ike. He began walking to a table; he didn't realize that a certain mercenary was sitting there at the time.

"Link…?" the man asked, turning to his friend who was taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, hi Ike!" the Hylian said, surprised to see Ike sitting next to him.

"So Link, did you already eat, or you not hungry again?"He laughed.

"Ike…I don't want to rush anything," Link said, completely ignoring the other. "But I do feel as if…you could be the one. I don't really know so-" suddenly he was cut off by a pair of lips.

"It's a yes!" the other said exited as they separated.

"…maybe…" Link looked to the floor then to his friend, his finger curled up to his lips. Ike gave him a look, an annoyed look. "Y-yes." The Hylian squeaked before getting kissed once more by the mercenary.

"Yay! Then it's settled. Were officially married-err-I mean going out." Ike laughed and turned his head away from his new lover, hiding the small blush covering his cheeks.

"Heh, just don't be a Shad!" Link smacked him hard on the back, making the mercenary cough loudly. They both began to laugh hysterically.

**!**

**THE END.**

**A/N: well, as you can tell I really rushed this…I mean REALLY rushed it. Anyone who reads this I am REALLY sorry. Heh. Well Shads a big bully when I really think he should be kind and shy. Also Link is REALLY bipolar in this chapter, maybe even more than the last. :( sorry ppl. And some grammer issues...I know. I'm just to lazy to actually fix them. Glad this is done. Now I can start working on my 50 fics challenge with IkexLink and MarthXLink stories :D**

**Please do not flame and no criticism even though I really need it. Lol. please review oh and if you have any ideas for funny/romantic stories then plz send me a pm or review your .**

**My excuse for Link being bipolar: listening to bowling for soup then breaking Benjamin. Oh and yellowcard :D**

**EPILOUGE:**

"Link?"

"Yeah Ike?"

"…are you on medication?"

"…why would you think that?"

"cuz' you seem to be really bipolar and stuff."

"TEE-HEE, no I'm not!"

"…"

"WAH! I HATE YOU IKE! You always make fun of me."

"…"

"I'm so sorry IKE! Please forgive me!"

"…"

GOODBYE! Ppl!


End file.
